


out of the nest

by spoke



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. Thousands of years of Jedi, and they never turned out any proselytizing jerks? Doubtful!</p>
<p>Also doubtful: Maz Kanata for one second putting up with that garbage. Having serious debates about the nature of the Force and whether the Jedi were on the right path, with a Jedi capable of such a debate, sure. Probable, even. I'd really like to see her talking with Luke, for example.</p></blockquote>





	out of the nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/gifts).



“That Jedi’s back again, Maz!” She sighs and considers ignoring them, telling Shael to send them away. But that hasn’t worked very well with Jedi, and it isn’t fair to the girl besides. This one is particularly stubborn, after all. So she yells that she’ll be there in a minute, and everyone had better have all their limbs attached when she gets there. 

Which certainly seems to be the case when Maz sits down across from the little Jedi. Before she can speak, Maz is. “Has anyone told you, child, what happened to the last Jedi that would not accept my answer?” 

“I’ve... heard rumors, certainly. Very hard to believe, to tell you the truth.” There’s that slightly arch tone that makes this Jedi ‘ _that_ Jedi’, the one that means none of her regulars and probably no one in the bar would admit to knowing her name. She wants to tell the girl that truly good people do not look down on others that way, and true power doesn’t have to bother. The girl thinks she is something that she is not, not even close yet, and there is nothing to be done about that.

At least, not by her. Perhaps after life has knocked her around a little longer, one of the other Jedi will be able to teach her something. They are always going to be the only people this one listens to. As for what Maz can do, well. “Shael, take the lightsaber.” 

The little snip of a Jedi tries to jump away, and when that fails she tries to call the lightsaber back, and when _that_ fails she looks shocked and a little bit lost. “Now, your older Jedi, more experience, they would’ve attacked and gotten the lightsaber back.” She smiles at the incredulous look on the girl’s face,. “Oh yes they would. And some of them might have gotten it, if they were _good_ fighters. Or they’d have thrown something at her, and found out” She sighs heavily as the chair stops just short of Shael, “about that. Child. Do you consider none of your actions before taking them?”

Apparently not, since the next thing out of her is an incoherent scream. After the dust settles, and she’s been bodily thrown out of the cantina, Maz watches her picking herself up. “Not all peoples aware of the Force choose to be Jedi, child. And no amount of anger and pushing will make us so. Go back and tell your Masters.” 

Though it does occur to her, as she goes back inside, that this might be exactly the lesson the child has been sent here to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Thousands of years of Jedi, and they never turned out any proselytizing jerks? Doubtful!
> 
> Also doubtful: Maz Kanata for one second putting up with that garbage. Having serious debates about the nature of the Force and whether the Jedi were on the right path, with a Jedi capable of such a debate, sure. Probable, even. I'd really like to see her talking with Luke, for example.


End file.
